


ABO Stranger Things OneShots

by orphan_account



Series: Stranger Things OneShots [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: (In the characters), (Sometimes the categories of ABO will switch around), Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha Eleven | Jane Hopper, Alpha Holly Wheeler, Alpha Jonathan Byers, Alpha Lonnie Byers, Alpha Lucas Sinclair, Alpha Martin Brenner, Alpha Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Alpha Murray Bauman, Alpha Nancy Wheeler, Alpha Ted Wheeler, Alpha Troy (Stranger Things), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Alexei (Stranger Things), Beta Dustin Henderson, Beta James (Stranger Things), Beta Joyce Byers, Beta Terry Ives, F/M, M/M, More characters and relationships than I wrote because my brain exhausted, Omega Karen Wheeler, Omega Mike Wheeler, Omega Steve Harrington, Omega Will Byers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just as title says.Ok, so in my ABO universe Alphas have penises, male or female. Female alphas have vaginas and penises though. Alphas are very aggressive and protective over their omegas/mates.Beta's cannot get pregnant and very rarely can they get omegas pregnant. Beta's are the ones who are the peacekeepers and are very important in my ABO universe. Male betas have penises only and female betas have vaginas onlyOmegas are very submissive a lot of the time. They are very sweet and gentle. They are the only ones out of Alphas. Beta and Omegas that can get pregnant. They can not get Betas, Alphas or fellow Omegas pregnant. Male Omegas have penises and vaginas and female Omegas only have vaginas though.Thank you to whoever reads my stories!





	ABO Stranger Things OneShots

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the plot(s) and the possible Original Characters I might create for certain reasons in the OneShots!  
Haha! I just realized that I wrote about ABO universe in the summary instead of the notes! Sorry guys!

Billy stared at his ceiling, creating patterns from the little crevices and paint bumps. He couldn't stop staring, it was mesmerizing and distracted him of thinking of the events that happened on this exact day 7 years ago.

_Flashback_

He was 10 years old and reading this new book that his mother had gotten for him. The letters were fancy and pretty, ends curving with the beautiful cursive that he loved looking at. His alpha dad Neil was in the living room across from the kitchen, slouching in his chair, beer bottle in hand most likely almost gone. Neil was watching a baseball game that involved the Los Angeles Angels VS the New York Yankees. The Angels were losing, and they were Neil's favorite team so he would most likely be in a bad mood after the game was over. Billy could already smell the stench of an annoyed alpha. You see, Neil was an Alpha and the dominant head of the family. His mother was a sweet but strong willed omega. And then there was Billy. He hadn't presented yet so his smell was still blank.

His father Neil had a very bad temper, he took it out on his mother and Billy whenever he could because they were "Worthless pieces of shit that needed to be punished." Billy always stayed as silent as he could when Neil had had too much to drink, hoping that his father would just leave him alone. Of course, that never happened, and after so long hoping and being let down like that Billy just started to expect it. 

He was on the last page of his chapter when he heard shuffling coming from the room, footsteps coming towards him, drunken and wobbly as they were. He raised his head and just as he expected Neil had come staggering into the kitchen. Neil had beer and food stains all over his tank top and his skin was sweaty and gross.

Neil tried walking forward but stumbled slightly and kept his hold onto the chair next to Billy was sitting in. 

"Boy." He said gruffly. When Billy didn't answer he grabbed him by the hair and snapped his head over to look at Neil. Billy whimpered slightly as he felt his hair get gripped tightly and got a hard slap on the right side of his face for it.

"Pathetic." He mutters angrily. 

"Get me a beer." He growled out. Billy scrambled up as fast as he could and ran to the refrigerator and quickly grabbed a bottle, handing it over shakily to Neil.

The alpha grumbled and drunkenly staggered back to his chair.

Billy closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself down. That wasn't nearly as bad as other times were. He shakily grabbed his book and as silently as he could, he snuck into his room and gently closed the door. He slid down onto the carpet and breathed out a sigh of relief. He then looked over and gently grabbed his book and opened it to the page he had been at, and he continued to read to distract himself from the sting of his cheek that Neil had hit.

~O~

About 2 hours later he closed his now finished book and then hesitantly glanced at the doorknob, biting his lip nervously. He sighed softly and then stood up slowly. Once he was up he reached his small hand out, soft velvety fingers touching the cool metal of the knob and then as silently as possible turned it and opened the wooden door. He hesitantly stuck his head out into the hallway and then takes one tiny step out. He swallows nervously and then takes a couple more steps into the hallway. He gets all the way to the opening is of where he would enter into the kitchen, he glances at the clock. 

_7:49 P.M._

His eyes widened drastically. His mom should have been home almost three hours ago.

He suddenly heard the TV turn up loudly and jumped. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that Neil hadn't noticed him, but was just turning the volume up. He quietly walked over to the living room and made sure that he was hidden so Neil wouldn't see him and punish him. On the TV it was talking about a huge pile up on the highway. His eyes widened when he heard them say that it was the highway that his mom had to take to get back from work. His breathing picked up slightly when they started announcing who had died. 

_....Joseph Clausworth....Amelia Hendricks....Lyssa Morgans....Margaret Lymphins....Sarah Helins....Elizabeth Hargrove...._

....

Silence for about ten seconds before the name of his mother on the death list registered in his brain.

His eyes widened and filled with large tears that slowly dripped down his face.

He ran back to his room and closed the door quietly collapsed onto the ground, sobbing his eyes out.

_Flashback Over_

Billy breathed in deeply and just continued to stare at his ceiling silently for the rest of the day.


End file.
